


DUSK TiLL DAWN

by Gemichin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Bloody Journal Pages, Character Death, Everyone is dead and nothing is ok, Gen, Illustrations, Infection, Journal Pages, Lost Journal, Murder, Suicide, Violence, i put way too much effort into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Human experimentation can be dangerous.More dangerous than one might think.





	1. Day XX

It was almost as if the events were still occurring despite how control had been reclaimed, signs of the seize still remained everywhere. Nearly a decade has passed since the virus had run rampant and claimed the lives of nearly 80% of the human population. Those who had been lucky enough to survive the outbreak had been under intense scrutiny of the government on the chance that one of them had become a new host. Those survivors were left to clean the mess of what had been left behind. It has been deemed as the worst biological warfare of all time; a virus that traveled through the air, eating away at the victims who succumbed to it until they died.

Or worse.

Cities fell to ruin among the chaos, the widespread panic and infection doing little to keep anyone calm. At the time, it was easily referred to as the end of days.

The apocalypse.

Everyone who survived the aftermath questioned just what it was that had happened… But no one would provide an answer. Rumors spread like the outbreak itself and the only explanation that was given was that it had been a severe disease to which no cure could be provided. Everything beyond that was deemed classified and as the remainder of humanity was left to pick up the pieces, the initial anger as to the cause drifted away on the wind. No one wanted to ask about it any longer as the focus was on where to go from here. Normality was a pipe dream but the yearning for it was the only thing that kept the survivors going.

But in that normality and reconstruction of what had been destroyed, I found something that I refused to share with anyone else. A diary written by a scientist… One of the doctors who could be said to have caused the outbreak. If it were let out, chaos would more than likely return without an end. The reason I want to put it here… Well, perhaps it’s just because I don’t want it to be lost forever. It’s our history.

And it was our fault.


	2. Day 1




	3. Day 3




	4. Day 7




	5. Day 8




	6. Day 9 / Day 15




	7. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't make fun of my little plant, I can't draw.


	8. Day 36




	9. Day 40




	10. Day 50




	11. Day 54




	12. Day 55




	13. Day 56




	14. Day 58




	15. Day 62




	16. Day -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, there are illustrations of blood/blood splatters. If such makes you squeamish, please take care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween~


	17. Day ...?




	18. Day ...




	19. D a y ...




	20. D a... y...




	21. D . . . a . . . y . . .




	22. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start from zero... Where will you go...?


	23. What the Eyes See -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recount... Start from the beginning...
> 
> Can't you...?


	24. Day 01 - project ??




	25. Day 02




	26. Day 06




	27. Day 010




	28. Day 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of murder/suicide.  
Please take caution when reading.


	29. Day 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joy of writing with my non dominant hand...


	30. Day 020




	31. Day 022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in uploading the past few days. Being ill has been quite distracting.


	32. Day 026




	33. Day 028




	34. Day 029




	35. Day 030




	36. Day 035




	37. Day 037




	38. Day 039




	39. Day 040




	40. Day XX

I'm sorry… Dr. Grant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fun little project I created.


End file.
